Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for sharing a photographed image using a camera having a view angle wider than a user's viewing angle.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals can be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals can also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. A function of a mobile terminal is diversifying. For instance, the functions of the mobile terminal include data and audio communication, picture and video capturing via a camera, voice recording, playing a music file via a speaker system and outputting an image or a video on a display unit. Some terminals perform a function of an electronic game or a function of a multimedia player. In addition, a mobile terminal can receive a multicast signal providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video and a television program.
As a function of a terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a multimedia player form equipped with complex functions including capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, receiving a broadcast and the like. In addition, a wearable device of a glasses type can also be carried conveniently. In particular, the wearable device of the glasses type can include a camera configured to photograph an image in the same direction of the user's eyes.
Further, the image taken through the camera can include an image of an area seen by a user currently wearing the wearable device of the glasses type. If the image photographed through the wearable device of the glasses type is output through a different terminal, a user of the different terminal can have the same user experience of the user currently wearing the wearable device of the glasses type.